


Her Faith

by paanthurnax



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paanthurnax/pseuds/paanthurnax
Summary: Super short drabble about Hollyleaf, and my interpretation of her character.





	Her Faith

#  Ashfur

 

     She cannot protect her clan with herbs, so she must use claws instead. Never has this been so important before, not when the danger is within the clan itself. 

     Vivid, grotesque memories flash in her mind. The heat of her enemy’s blood bursting on her tongue as she delivers a swift bite to the neck, as if he is merely a piece of fresh-kill.  _ Maybe he is _ , she thinks,  _ no true clan cat would betray their clan because of a broken heart. _ But as she washes the blood from her paws, she can’t help but wonder  _ how _ this could have driven a cat to turn on their own kind like this. 

#  Leafpool

 

     Her earliest memories are the sweetest. She remembers the warmth of her mother’s love, given through milk and a deep, rumbling purr that comforted her from the very moment she entered the world. Now, she can feel only pain when remembering what was once the happiest parts of her life. She had felt broken after learning of her true heritage, a product of two lovers who chose to break the very code they vowed to uphold with their lives. 

     She wishes, desperately, that it had been different. That her birth parents had always been Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Learning the truth left a wound that would eventually heal, but it left a scar on her soul. She can forgive, but she will never forget. 

 

#  Fallen Leaves

 

     He is the sun after a long night. The rainbow after the storm. The first budding sprout of spring. She has left behind all that she believed in, and everyone she knew. Her heart is damaged and shattered to pieces, but he is the one who saved her. For the first time in a long time, Hollyleaf is truly happy again. 

     But peace cannot last forever. All too soon, she decides to return and uphold the vow she once made to her clan. As she leaves, heart stronger than ever, she is fully aware of her biggest sacrifice yet. She is repaired, but the cat she’s leaving behind gave his whole to Hollyleaf, just to see her happy again. They can only hold onto the hope, deep within, that they will meet once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m rereading Warriors, and I just finished Po3. Holly’s always been my all time favorite, so I wanted to write something really quick for her.


End file.
